


A Festive Vacation

by hinotoriii



Series: Dragon Age: The Modern AU episodes [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: AU: Modern UniverseThroughout the week before Christmas, Cullen and Ellana explore some of Nevarra's holiday traditions. There's one place in particular Cullen believes they have to explore, especially given the praise Cassandra always gives: the Christmas markets.





	A Festive Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyppa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/gifts).



> Written as flyppa's 2017 Christmas gift fic.
> 
> It's not being gifted at New Years this year! :D I consider that progress after last year.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, and I tried to mention as many faces from the modern!AU as I could.

“Will you please stop using the hotel WiFi to check Instagram?”

From where she lays on top of the sheets of their bed Ellana glares at Cullen over to top of her phone, a sharp and wicked glint present which she knows likely sends a chill down his spine.

“I wouldn’t have to if I wasn’t so worried about _Da’assan_. I mean just look -“ She holds the phone up as Cullen walks over to her so that he can better see the latest photo - an image which shows a messy haired, tired yet smiling Oscar dressed in a brightly knitted jumper and cradling a cup of hot chocolate whilst sitting alongside the golden retriever. _Da’assan_ takes up most of the frame, and around her neck is a selection of different coloured tinsel - red, gold, and one speckled with different seasonal colours.

“- Oscar’s decided to dress her up with tinsel. _Tinsel!_ ”

Cullen chuckles, smiling at the photo. “Aww, but it suits her. And look, she’s even smiling with him!”

“She shouldn’t be _near_ tinsel, Cullen,” Ellana says through gritted teeth. “She tries to _eat_ it whenever anyone looks the other way for a second.”

“She only does that if she’s bored. From the state of their living room, I doubt Dorian will have to worry much about her chewing or eating anything.” Cullen squints as he notices something in the background of the image. “Are those  _still_ Oscar’s boxes next to the tree decorations?”

“Yeah, he’s about only halfway through unpacking his things apparently. Dorian says the hospital have been giving him nightmare shifts lately while Anders is out travelling. But - hey. Stop trying to change the subject,” Ellana snatches her phone back, pouting slightly as she looks at the picture of her dog again. “The point _is_ , I left our baby with Dorian in good faith that she’d be well looked after, but the more photos I see the more I worry at how much Oscar is spoiling her when I specifically told them both _not_ to do that!”

“She’s  _fine_ , Ellana,” Cullen attempts to soothe. “Let the boys spoil her. We both know she’ll be spoiled even more when we’re back home this weekend. For now however, will you _please_ put the phone away so we can visit the market?”

“Fine, fine,” Ellana says, pushing herself up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She sets her phone on the bedside table and reaches for her boots, working to pull them onto her feet.

“I’m warning you though, if we get back home to a fat dog, I’m going to place part of the blame on you, too.”

Cullen sighs, scratching at his neck while he waits for Ellana to finish getting ready.

“Trust me, I know you will.”  
  


* * *

  
The suggestion to take a week's vacation away to Nevarra had been Cullen’s idea. ‘A way to make up for nearly being unable to spend last Christmas together’, he’d said - something which Ellana felt Cullen didn’t even really have to make up _for_. They _had_ managed to spend the previous Christmas together in the end, and Cullen had even gone a step beyond her expectations by surprising her with the gift of her beloved _Da’assan_.

No, Ellana knew well enough to have raised her brow and seen through Cullen’s poor choice of an excuse. The _real_ reason for the trip to Nevarra was quite simply this:

Cullen, being the incredibly festive child at heart that he is, thought it would be incredibly fun for the two of them to spend the week before Christmas in perhaps one of the most festive places he knew existed.

He’d been right of course. Throughout the past week so far, Ellana has had the time of her life. They’ve gone ice skating, visited some of Nevarra’s more historical sights, and spent evenings drinking numerous cups of traditional spiced teas whilst sitting beside a roaring open fire in their hotel's lobby. It’s all been so picturesque and traditional that Ellana couldn’t help but to adore every moment of it.

She’s been dying to visit the markets though. Especially after both Cullen _and_ Cassandra spoke about them with such excitement and childlike wonder. Ellana still remembers the dreamy look that would cross over Cassandra’s face whenever she visited the bar with photos of her family home.

“Do you think Dorian would appreciate it if I replaced the present I brought him with this ugly thing?”

Ellana turns the item she’s holding - a rather heavy dragon-like skull … thing - over in her hands, inspecting it like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

“You should know by now that what’s ugly to you is probably strangely fascinating to him,” Cullen says from where he stands beside her. “He’d probably take that to work and sit it on his desk for his students to marvel at.”

“Hm. Maybe I _should_ buy it for him…”

“Not with how much it weighs. You’d have to sacrifice some of the clothes you’ve brought if you did.”

Deciding that her new clothes far won out buying Dorian a weird and wonderful relic Ellana sighs heavily in defeat, setting the skull back down. They move along past the next few stalls, each one littered with various unique little trinkets - some specifically for the current season, others more in tune with Nevarra’s unique culture.

“We should get him and Oscar a housewarming gift,” Ellana says, looking at a selection of hand designed glass baubles at the next stall they come to a stop at. “I know Oscar’s technically been living with him for about a month already, but it’ll still be their first Christmas living together.”

“With that logic you should probably buy one for Tal and Josephine too. They’re as good as married to one another,” Cullen jokes, a humoured smile highlighting how the cold has caused his cheeks to go rosy red in colour. Ellana thinks the sight is god damned adorable as she glances in his direction.

“But they don’t actually _live together_ ,” She explains.

“Not yet at least. Give it another year.”

Ellana shakes her head, returning her attention back towards the stand of baubles. One of the designs manages to catch her eye however, so much so that if she weren’t serious about buying baubles before she certainly was now.

“That one with the snow-touched Christmas tree shaped gingerbread piece is rather cute. Maybe it doesn’t work so much as a couples present, but Tal can always put it on the Christmas tree in his bakery and - oh, Cullen look! There’s one there with a lovely little sparkly shoe that Josie could put on her tree too!”

“Alright,” Cullen says, breathing out a little laugh as Ellana grows more enthusiastic. “ _I_ was kidding, I can see now you weren’t. While you’re busy planning what Christmas decoration fits every single one of our friends, I’m going to go and explore the food stalls that are nearby. I’m starving.”

“I did tell you to eat something before we left,” Ellana says, only really half paying attention as her eyes scan over the number of designs.

“I was saving my appetite to try things here. Who knows? Maybe I’ll find baked goods which rivals Tal’s.”

“No one is as good a baker as Tal!” Ellana calls as Cullen leaves her alone with her newly appointed task.  
  


* * *

  
Ellana commits to buying the Christmas baubles in the end.

She buys seven, all of different designs for each person; for Tal the snow-touched gingerbread Christmas tree. For Josephine, the tiny shoe. For both Dorian and Oscar a bauble which held a small, snowy roofed house. For Varric, one with a fancy book resting open upon a little desk. For Cassandra, a reindeer cast against a painted forest. And for Sera, a bauble filled with colourful confetti and glitter. Ellana doesn’t bother getting one for Zevran, she knows he’d likely appreciate a bottle of whatever unusual alcohol she manages to find far more.

The stall seller is kind enough to carefully pack the six all into one box, making sure to use enough paper to cushion them so they won’t break. As for the final bauble, Ellana has that one packed separately.

After all, the final bauble is for Cullen.

It’s a little bit more expensive than the others, different in size and styling too. It’s slightly larger, and within it sits a little golden dog - similar in appearance to that of her dear _Da’assan_. Unlike the baubles she’s brought for the others Cullen’s one also has a small wire of white Christmas lights in it which can be switched on and off, allowing for better illumination of the little animal which sits proudly within it. Ellana pictures easily where it would sit on his tree; right near the top, on display for everyone to see.

With a strong sense of pride brimming in her chest she leaves the stall, heading in the general direction her boyfriend had left in his pursuit for food.  
  


* * *

  
“There you are! Ellana, here. You should try this.”

Ellana regards Cullen curiously as he offers a large, brightly decorated mug towards her.

“Okay?” She says around a baffled laugh, shuffling to rest the handle of the bag of baubles she’s brought onto her arm before reaching for the mug. The first thing she realises is just how warm it is to touch, and Ellana can’t help but to feel thankful to have something to warm her hands. Despite the warm gloves she wears, they still felt chilly thanks to the cold air.

As she quickly breathes in and catches a scent of the drink she’s hit with the surprising mixture of an aroma of spices, something she certainly wasn’t expecting from the odd thing.

“What is it?”

“It’s a traditional Nevarran drink for this time of year. I’ve heard it used to be incredibly popular in the past, but these days you can only really find them at these sorts of markets. An attempt to hold onto some more of their history, I suppose. Try it though, I reckon you’ll like it.”

Ellana looks back down into the orange coloured beverage briefly, before finally deciding to brave trying something new. She lifts the cup up towards her lips, taking a tentative sip. She’s careful not to accidentally burn her mouth from the heat of its temperature as she drinks, and Ellana can’t help but briefly think she’d much rather be drinking something that had a kick of vodka in it. Yet the taste is by no means unpleasant, even if it is something she’s not used to.

“Well?” Cullen asks, watching her with interest. Ellana quickly takes another sip - testing the taste again before replying.

“It’s … different.”

“I can’t tell if that’s a bad different, or a good different,” Cullen answers, his lips curling upwards with an amused smile.

“It’s definitely not a bad different,” Ellana says, staring down at the cup in her hands. “But I can’t say it’s anything like what I usually drink. I think that’s why it tastes a little strange to me.”

“It _is_ rather unique, I’ll give you that. The Christmas drinks we have back home aren’t like it.”

“Considering the spices, it actually tastes like something that belongs more to Tevinter. Or even Antiva.” Ellana offers the cup back to Cullen. “Not the usual kind of kick I look for in my drinks.”

“Not everything has to be alcoholic, dear,” Cullen laughs, taking the cup from her. He wraps his other arm around her waist, pulling Ellana close to his side as they start to walk once more.

“I work in a bar, Cullen. I drink what I can get to make it through a shift, and that’s usually alcohol. So sue me.”

“You know I’d never do that. But ... they do make other flavours of these drinks. Perhaps something else would be more to your liking?”

“Or we could just share this drink between the two of us. I didn’t say it was _bad,_ just different. Different can be good too.”

“Then share we will,” Cullen pauses, just catching sight of the little bag Ellana carries by her side. “Find some baubles?”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Ellana smiles. “I got one for everyone - other than Zevran. I’ll show them to you when we get back to the hotel later.”  
  


* * *

  
As they pass through more of the brightly decorated stalls, there’s one that causes both Cullen and Ellana to pause. Unlike the others this stall isn’t filled with displays of food or handmade trinkets for people to buy, but rather displays a selection of large, colourful posters. Standing to one side is a person dressed up in dragon hunter clothes, handing out little flyers to those who show interest in what the stall is advertising.

“ _'Join us for this years annual dragon hunt ball!’_ ” Ellana reads aloud. She frowns, turning her head to look up at Cullen. “Is this what Cassandra was telling us about?”

“Yes,” answers Cullen. “They hold one every year apparently.”

“Like a tradition. It looks like it would be fun; food, music, storytelling.” Ellana gestures towards the closest poster. “It even says they end the evening with dancing.”

“Rather perfect for you, isn’t it?”

Ellana smiles, breathing out a little laugh as she gives a small shrug.

“Well I _do_ appreciate any opportunity to dress up.”

“That you do,” Cullen says, appearing to look thoughtful. “It’s a good job I already brought the both of us tickets then, really.”

“Wait, what? Seriously?”

Ellana shoots Cullen a look of surprise, her eyes wide and eyebrows raised. In response Cullen laughs, seemingly amused.

“Why do you think I brought you that nice red dress you wanted the other day?”

“I assumed you were just being your usual kind self, honestly,” Ellana’s expression narrows, regarding Cullen with curiosity. “I thought parties weren’t really your sort of thing though. As much as I appreciate the gesture, I wouldn’t want to go to this thing if you felt uncomfortable there.”

“It’s not really much of a party, more like a celebration. I’ll even admit I’m rather interested, and there’s always the buffet to retreat to if it comes to it,” Cullen pauses briefly, looking towards Ellana with a bright smile. “Not to mention that it’s always a pleasure dancing with you.”

Ellana’s cheeks grow warm with the compliment, and she finds herself hiding a soft smile behind the thick scarf she wears. Cullen knows her all too well however, his expression brightening even further.

“Flatterer,” She teases, lightly bumping her shoulder against his arm. “I guess it would make sense to put your latest dance practices to good use. And of course I’m never going to turn down a good opportunity to dress up and look my best.”

“Not that you need to dress up to look your best. You always look lovely.”

Ellana lets out a light, happy laugh. “I’m going to the dance with you, Cullen. You don’t need to keep giving me praise.” She pauses for a moment, appearing contemplative, before speaking once more. “Unless you really want to, of course.”

“I do love how modest you are.”


End file.
